


Foxey’s NSFW Xmen Fanart

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: Scott Summers is my favorite so if you have any suggestions let me know.





	Foxey’s NSFW Xmen Fanart

This is my first scogan work let me know what you think. And if you have any requests.


End file.
